shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
PetalClan Territory
Welcome to PetalClan Territory! A pretty land, with pine trees and fields of flowers and their fallen petals. October 12, 2010 Duststar and two CloverClan warriors appear. DuststarLeader of DustClan Wolfclaw scents the air.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Dewpaw scents invaders and snarls at them. 'What do you want!' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Dewpaw,if we were invading why would we bring a blind medicine cat and a queen? We just want to talk."says Fernleaf.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! October 13, 2010 Fawnwhisker and Dewpaw pad to the training hollow. "Today,I will teach you the belly rake."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'How do you do that?' DuststarLeader of DustClan "You flip the opponent over,exposing their soft belly.Then your unsheathe your claw,and claw the opponent's belly."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I see can I try it?' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Yes,try it on me."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw rushes, fakes to one side then slips between her mentors legs. Fawnwhisker falls over and Dewpaw trys to pin her down. DuststarLeader of DustClan "Good!Now claw my belly,claws sheathed."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! She tries but does it too fast. DuststarLeader of DustClan "Try it again,Dewpaw."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Ok' she does it slower and more accurate this time. DuststarLeader of DustClan "You're making great progress!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Thanks! Can we hunt now I am really hungry!' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Sure.I can here your stomach growling."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw grins. DuststarLeader of DustClan Fawnwhisker spots a bird.She launches herself at it.After she caught it,she buried it to collect it later.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Can you teach me how to hunt?' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Yes.When hunting,always make sure the wind is blowing toward you. Try hunting that squirrel.Just pounce and make a swift bite to the neck."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Ok!' Dewpaw slowly stalks toward the squirrel but jumps to soon scaring the squirrel away. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 23, 2010 Fawnwhisker leads Dewpaw to the training hollow."Now,I will teach you the play dead move.Leap at me."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw leaps at her mentor. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker falls to the ground,acting dead.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw flies over her and Fawnwhisker gets up unharmed. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker grins at Dewpaw."Gotta be faster."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I see. So this move helps you avoid enemies?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Yes.And,you can attack them when they are temporarily winded."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Can I try it?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Yes." Fawnwhisker walks away and leaps at Dewpaw.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw pretends to trip and lies flat. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker jumps over her and crashes into the wall."Ouch!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw laughs at her. 'Haha I got you with your own move!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker stands up and shakes her head."That really racked my brain."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Before Fawnwhisker can move Dewpaw knocks her off her feet. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker falls sideways."Oh,you are going down." Fawnwhisker jumps up and pins down Dewpaw's front legs."Got you!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw kicks her with her hind legs.PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker flies across the clearing,falls,and doesn't get up.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Oh Fawnwhisker! Are you ok, I didn't kick you that hard. Fawnwhisker...?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker leaps up and pins Dewpaw down."I win!",declares Fawnwhisker.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Hmmph, you faker!' Both cats head back to camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 14, 2010 Dewcloud and Fawnwhisker appear to go hunting. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker drops down and stalks a mouse. She leaps and kills it. She buries to collect later. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud crawls foward and kills two mice. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker leaps at a blackbird and kills it. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud catches a frog in a pond. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker wrinkles her nose. "I'm not eating that frog." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Starve then, leafbare is coming on and soon we will be lucky to eat all we can get.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "True." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I think we have enough lets go back to camp.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker nods. She collects her mouse and blackbird. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud gets her prey and returns to camp. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 19,2010 Scar tears through the territory.Why do insane cats want to kill me?(And their always rped by Dust! XD)CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... I don't want to kill him just protect the other kits. Hes too untrustworthy to be with kits. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! It wasnt my fault! It was my rpers temper!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Category:PetalClan